my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo/Synopsis
History In the past, Ichigo started his life as a tsukumogami. He used to be a soul that was housed in a katana. This means that he has lived a life of at least 100 years as a katana. As a katana, he has had more than one owner. He was usually used for personal benefits, and not for the good of others. No matter how he was used, it was always for hurting and killing others. In this form, he had no personal freedom, other than the ability to think and watch, and so he did. He was forced to be aware and watch whatever was done with him. He expressed his feelings about certain situations, specially when he was about to be used. He didn't want people to hurt and kill each other, and prayed that they didn't do so whenever he was about to be used. At one specific time, he was about to be used to kill a princess by a samurai who had broken into the castle of that princess and killed everyone else, to which he prayed that she try her best to live and do whatever it takes to save herself. Unfortunately, nobody could hear him think, and so people did what they would with him anyways, unaware that the katana has a soul in it. After an unknown period of time, the katana Ichigo was left stabbed on a rock near a body of water. Around him lay dead bodies of the people who fought a battle to the death here. It is unknown if one of them was his last owner, and it is also unknown who stabbed him on the rock and abandoned him, and for what reasons. But nevertheless, soon after this battle, it was in this state that Shirome found him, presumably after searching for him on purpose. After Shirome found him, she had a short conversation with Ichigo, where she invited Ichigo to come with her. To this, Ichigo asked her why she was inviting him to join her. Shirome replied that he was searching for something, and Ichigo said that he was indeed searching for something, but also asked if he would find it by being with her. Shirome said that whether he will find it or not depends on him. Finally, Ichigo said that it was getting boring for him to sit abandoned on the rock anyways, and so finally decided to join Shirome. It was then that Shirome gave him a new human form to his soul, which is his current form. Ever since becoming one of Shirome's companions, he also takes part in investigating the clients and their targets along with the other companions. At this, he proves to be especially helpful because of his ability to listen and watch people from a distance through walls and other obstacles, and also make them seen and heard by the other servants at will. When he investigates clients while undercover, he sometimes uses other aliases instead of his real name. One of the reasons for which he does this when he needs to mention his name somewhere and doesn't reveal his actual name because his actual name is unique and unheard of for a human name. Category:LunariaAsmr